


Because God Said So

by WeCouldPretend



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Annoyed Galahad, Because God Said So is now an acceptable excuse, Galahad indulges Mordred too much, Grail Knight - Freeform, Grail Quest, Just a bit of Arthur in there, M/M, Mordred's got a big mouth, Mordred/Galahad - Freeform, Translators, language barriers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeCouldPretend/pseuds/WeCouldPretend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred's gotten himself in way over his head and it's Galahad's job to pull him out of it...Again. But that's precisely what friends are for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because God Said So

Galahad was surrounded. Not physically mind you, but figuratively. Physically he could handle, and with relative ease. But no, instead he was being questioned rather thoroughly by the foreign court he had only entered half an hour ago.

Of course, everyone here spoke a language entirely different than what he was used to, so he was forced to rely on a translator. This put him in a thoroughly awful mood, because the tone of the situation meant everything to solving this issue. Naturally, this language happened to be one of the languages Mordred had learned, which he had not bothered with, assuming that they would be together in the event of one of these situations. He had been right, in a way he mused mentally, casting a sideways glance at the gagged-and-bound Mordred, who had been just a bit too mouthy when he had come to visit a month prior. That idiot was the reason he was here in the first place; he had received a frantic letter from Arthur about the situation, begging him for help. Not one to refuse his King, or leave a friend in trouble, he had come. Now it looked like he was in for a lot more than he bargained for.

Galahad shot Mordred a look promising a world of hurt as he continued negotiations, praying that his message came across correctly and that he wouldn't have to say more about himself than was necessary. People tended to react strangely when he told them of his quest. However Mordred's pleading look soon had him negotiating on two fronts, one with a court of nobles intent on killing his partner, and the other with said partner.

"He has caused no harm, yes?" Galahad asked the translator, intent on getting them out of there without bloodshed. Then Mordred shifted uncomfortably, rattling the chains he was bound by and receiving a sharp prod from the guard for his interruption. He shot Galahad another puppy-dog look, and the Grail Knight caved.

"Nothing besides affronting the king's son." The translator replied with a sigh, just as fed up as Galahad was.

"Good."Galahad replied, halting the reply as the translator was about to give it. "Wait a moment. I wish to try something."

Galahad stepped forward, holding the attention of everyone in the court. Slowly he reached up and pulled at the cord holding his cloak around his shoulders, letting the red fabric concealing his armor fall to the floor.  
He was a vision in white, with a blood red cross emblazoned on the front, a symbol that would not come into common use for several hundred years. He alone held the ability to use the symbol, he was a messenger of God, glorified by his quest. It gave him incredible influence and sway in any court that heard of his quest, although he hated flaunting that power.

"I am the Knight of the Holy Grail. I am here because God commanded it so. You will release him into my care." He spoke slowly, ensuring that every syllable was clear and it rang through the silent hall. Gasps flew as the King and Queen rose to greet him formally. He raised his hand, refusing the greeting. "I cannot stay. I am only here for him." He motioned at Mordred, without looking at his heathen.

The King nodded slowly and motioned for Mordred to be let free, which was done quickly and with much distaste. As fast as he could, Arthur's son scrambled to his savior's side, standing side-by-side with the other boy. They both bowed courteously, thanking the court, Galahad doing so in formal Latin, Mordred in the common language.Then, they turned together and left. They did not look back.

Once outside, Mordred threaded his arm through Galahad's, enjoying the breeze on his skin and the warmth of the summer and the the presence of his love.  
"Well that was interesting..." Mordred commented, sighing slightly as he was led to a pair of horses that Galahad brought.

"Yes, because 'God says so' is the best excuse ever." Galahad snickered, pulling Mordred over for a quick kiss before helping the weaker knight onto his horse.

"Don't you know it!" Mordred hummed happily, requisitioning Galahad's cloak before the other could protest.

"Yes, yes I do. Do not get used to that." Galahad sighed, mounting his own steed and urging them home. Mordred snickered again and followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first story, I'm new to all of this, comments appreciated and please tell me if you see any mistakes! Thank you so much!


End file.
